Conventional automobile fuel filler doors may or may not be equipped with a locking mechanism for preventing access to the fuel tank through the fuel filler assembly. Locking fuel filler doors are, however, becoming favored over the non-locking versions, especially in relatively expensive automobiles and in locations where fuel costs are relatively high. By locking the fuel filler door, an automobile owner may prevent fuel theft and vandalism by introduction of damaging contaminants to the fuel tank.
Known locking mechanisms for fuel filler doors include: key locks, cable release assemblies, and solenoid assemblies. Key locks are assembled directly to the fuel filler door, and are opened using a key, e.g., the ignition key. Key locks, however, create the potential for lock "freeze-up" or lock corrosion that can prevent all entry to the fuel filler. These locks also possess undesirable styling features.
Cable release systems generally include a mechanical door latch that is released by manipulation of a cable, e.g., inside the automobile passenger compartment. As these systems age, however, they often require excessive manual force for opening the door. In addition, extensive cable routing is required when the system is installed.
Solenoid systems generally have a single action, spring return motion for releasing a door which is spring biased to open. These systems require high current draw and specific dedicated wiring and switching. In addition, solenoid systems require significant space for mounting and are relatively expensive.
Thus, prior art fuel filler door locking mechanisms suffer from a variety of disadvantages. Generally, these mechanisms do not provide for convenient and reliable operation. In addition, these mechanisms require difficult, expensive, and cumbersome installation.
There is, therefore, a need in the art for a cost-effective, compact, and reliable fuel filler door lock actuator that may be conveniently operated and efficiently assembled to an automobile.